


Birth From the Earth

by SwaggerDownTheStreet



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birth of a New Clan, But I don't care, Earthclan, Fan clan, Forest Territory, Gen, Pre-New Prophecy, Tags to be added, WindClan Tunnels, but just go with it, summary sucks i know, this has probably been done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwaggerDownTheStreet/pseuds/SwaggerDownTheStreet
Summary: All four Clans start detecting a foreign cat scent in their territories. They don't know if they're rogues, kittypets (unlikely) or loners, but they know they should drive them out. But then a prophecy from StarClan causes them to rethink their judgement and no cat is quite sure what to do.Meanwhile, a group of cats have formed strong bonds of friendship. They look out for one another, caring for each other, and nobody gets left behind.What happens when these 'intruders' are brought in to the light? Will they be accepted? Or will they be driven from the home they've settled in one time too many?Ignores The New Prophecy arc to some extent.





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly for my reference, so you don't have to read it if you don't want to.

**UNNAMED GROUP**

Badger -- black tom with white stripes and yellow eyes

Sarah -- thick-furred cream she-cat with blue eyes

Larry -- long-haired black-and-white tom with blue eyes

Socks -- gray tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

Thistle -- black she-cat with gray patches and amber eyes

Bonnie -- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Sunny -- yellow-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Calvin -- yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

Juniper -- yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mole -- light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Rabbit -- gray tabby tom with black paws and green eyes

Tiny -- very small black tom with one white paw and amber eyes

Walter -- white tom-kit with gray-brown tail/face/paws, blue eyes

Edna -- small black she-kit with gray eyes

Wilda -- small black she-kit with white sliver on chest, gray eyes

Cocoa -- long-haired tom-kit, rich solid brown, brown eyes

Java -- pale brown tabby she-kit with one black leg, green eyes

**THUNDERCLAN**

  
**LEADER**  


Firestar -- ginger tom with green eyes

**DEPUTY**

Graystripe -- long-haired gray tom

**MEDICINE CAT**

Cinderpelt -- dark gray she-cat//Apprentice, Leafpaw

**WARRIORS**

Mousefur -- small dusky brown she-cat//Apprentice, Spiderpaw

Dustpelt -- dark brown tabby tom//Apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Sandstorm -- pale ginger she-cat//Apprentice, Sorrelpaw

Cloudtail -- long-haired white tom

Brackenfur -- golden brown tabby tom//Apprentice, Whitepaw

Thornclaw -- golden brown tabby tom//Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Brightheart -- white she-cat with ginger patches

Brambleclaw -- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ashfur -- pale gray tom with darker flecks, dark blue eyes

Rainwhisker -- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Sootfur -- lighter gray tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICES**

Sorrelpaw -- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Squirrelpaw -- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw -- light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Spiderpaw -- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Shrewpaw -- small dark brown tom with amber eyes

Whitepaw -- white she-cat with green eyes

**QUEENS**

Goldenflower -- pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen

Ferncloud -- pale gray she-cat with darker flecks, green eyes

**ELDERS**

Frostfur -- beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

Dappletail -- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, the oldest ThunderClan cat

Speckletail -- pale tabby she-cat

Longtail -- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**SHADOWCLAN**

  
**LEADER**  


Blackstar -- large white tom with huge jet black paws

**DEPUTY**

Russetfur -- dark ginger she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT**

Littlecloud -- very small tabby tom

**WARRIORS**

Oakfur -- small brown tom//Apprentice, Smokepaw

Tawnypelt -- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Cedarheart -- dark gray tom

Rowanclaw -- ginger she-cat//Apprentice, Talonpaw

Tallpoppy -- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**ELDERS**

Runningnose -- small gray-and-white tom, formerly the medicine cat

**WINDCLAN**

**LEADER**

Tallstar -- elderly black-and-white tom with a very long tail 

**DEPUTY**

Mudclaw -- mottled dark brown tom//Apprentice, Crowpaw -- almost-black-gray tom with blue eyes 

**MEDICINE CAT**

Barkface -- short-tailed brown tom 

**WARRIORS**

Onewhisker -- brown tabby tom 

Webfoot -- dark gray tabby tom 

Tornear -- tabby tom 

Whitetail -- small white she-cat 

**ELDERS**

Morningflower -- tortoiseshell she-cat

**RIVERCLAN**

  
**LEADER**  


Leopardstar -- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat 

**DEPUTY**

Mistyfoot -- gray she-cat with blue eyes 

**MEDICINE CAT**

Mudfur -- long-haired light brown tom//Apprentice, Mothwing -- beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes 

**WARRIORS**

Blackclaw -- smoky black tom 

Heavystep -- thickset black tom 

Stormfur -- dark gray tom with amber eyes 

Feathertail -- light gray she-cat with blue eyes 

Hawkfrost -- broad-shouldered dark brown tom 

Mosspelt -- tortoiseshell she-cat 

**QUEENS**

Dawnflower -- pale gray she-cat 

**ELDERS**

Shadepelt -- very dark gray she-cat 

Loudbelly -- dark brown tom

**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**

Barley -- black-and-white tom, lives on a farm close to the forest

Ravenpaw -- sleek black cat, lives on the farm with Barley 

Purdy -- elderly tabby tom, lives in woods near the sea 

Merlin -- lean black kittypet tom with blue eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have come to the realization that the people on the Erin Hunter team might have chosen the idea of four big groups of cats so they could kill off like fifty characters every other book...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for out-of-character-ness, I haven't read most of these cats in a long time sooo... (._.;)
> 
> Also, this will make more sense if you have read Tallstar's Revenge.

Firestar lay in his den with his head on his paws, mulling over the exchange he had just had with Graystripe, his deputy and closest friend.

The evening patrol had returned with unsettling news. Apparently, they had caught a strange cat scent on their territory, considerably far in. They had tracked it with the intent of chasing whoever it was off their hunting grounds, but they lost it near snakerocks and couldn't pick it up again.

"It could have been some cat left over from BloodClan..." Firestar had mused.

But Graystripe disagreed. "It didn't smell like them. It wasn't anything I've specifically scented before, like a sort of mixture of Thunderpath, earth, and just a faint smell of twolegs. And something else, I couldn't determine what it was."

Most unusual. It couldn't have been a kittypet, although snakerocks wasn't that far from the twolegplace; most kittypets had a very distinctive twoleg scent clinging to their fur, and they didn't usually smell of Thunderpath or the earth.

It could have been a loner or a rogue, but where could they be living? And there was the issue of how the scent had vanished. Firestar had suggested that whoever it was might have gone through a puddle or crossed the Thunderpath, in which case they were now in ShadowClan's territory and they wouldn't have to worry too much.

But Graystripe had insisted there were no puddles around, despite the wet leaffall weather, and it was too far from the Thunderpath. 

Hopefully, they wouldn't detect the scent again. They could continue their lives without worrying about rogues so soon after the incident with BloodClan. Hopefully, it wasn't anyone hostile or dangerous. Hopefully, they were just passing through and would be gone by the next sunrise, never again to wander across their territory.

But of course, 'hopefully' is a risky thing to depend on.

* * *

"The carrionplace?" Blackstar's lip curled at the thought. "You're sure it wasn't just something the rats had caught?"

Russetfur shoock her head, eyes hard. "It didn't smell of rat, at least not much. But it had a distinct scent of cat on its fur, under the smell of crowfood."

Blackstar hissed softly at the thought of cats on _his_ territory, stealing prey from _his_ clan, especially so close to leafbare. "Which clan was it, then? WindClan?"

But Russetfur shook her head, confusion crossing her gaze. "It wasn't. Whoever it was must have been a rogue. The scent was earthy, but there was a faint underlying twoleg scent."

Blackstar's eyes narrowed as he tried to think of any cat who smelled like that. He hissed in frustration when he came up empty. "It must be some new rogue, then. And you said you couldn't trace the scent?"

Russetfur nodded. "It went close to a shrub, but then it disappeared and we couldn't find it again. It must have been lost in the marsh."

Blackstar's tail lashed at the thought of more rogues on his territory, stealing food from his warriors. "Show me."

* * *

"Rogues. More rogues, on our territory." Mudclaw hissed at Tallstar, tail lashing and eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

Tallstar looked troubled. "You're quite sure it wasn't killed by a twoleg monster?"

"It was nowhere near the Thunderpath!"

Tallstar closed his eyes, trying to think of any other way to explain it away. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of anything. He opened his eyes again to look at Mudclaw. "Where did the scent end?"

Mudclaw hissed in frustration. "In the middle of the moor, near a large boulder. It just vanished, and no cat could catch it again."

Tallstar's eyes widened as a sudden thought struck him. "Where was this boulder?"

"Between here and the Thunderpath, near a stunted tree."

Tallstar raced out of the camp, ignoring all common sense. Painful memories assaulted his mind, and he forcefully pushed them back. He wished desperately that he was wrong, that he was just assuming things and jumping to conclusions...

But not every wish comes true.

* * *

Leopardstar paced in front of her deputy, tail lashing and eyes flashing. "Rogues again. As if I needed a reminder of BloodClan, of..." she shook her head, trying to forcefully remove the memory of her warriors suffering, the horrid scent of death over her camp. "You said the scent stopped near the river. Did the rogue try to swim?" Maybe that meant whoever it was had drowned and wasn't their problem anymore.

Mistyfoot shook her head. "No, it was more that the scent went along a narrow pathway that seemed to lead into the gorge. We didn't want to risk our warriors."

Leopardstar nodded slowly, stopping and taking breaths to sooth herself, appreciating her deputy's decision. She didn't want to lose another warrior to the gorge, not another Whitethroat. Finally, she looked up at Mistyfoot, her eyes sharp and calculating. "Good. We can't be losing any cats this close to leafbare."

Leopardstar drew herself up, her confidence slowly returning. "I don't want to risk losing any cat to the gorge, especially as the weather grows steadily colder. But if these rogues don't stay off our land, we may have to. I want you to warn every cat to be alert on patrols, in case the rogues don't leave. If we're lucky, they're just passing through and they won't be any bother."

Ah, but luck is a fickle thing.

* * *

The full moon hung over fourtrees on the night of the gathering, illuminating dozens of cats in the hollow, all turned toward the rock in the center, responding to the leaders' yowl that signalled the start of the meeting.

Each leader in turn announced their new kits and apprentices before Blackstar stepped forward to add, "And now that that is over with, it has come to my attention that some cat is hunting on our territory. Normally, we would chase the mangepelt off, likely with some scars to remember us by. But we haven't been able to catch them in the act. When we try to track their scent, it disappears into the marsh, ending as if the rogue has suddenly grown wings and flown away," there was some laughter at this. Blackstar flicked his tail for silence. "If any cat knows anything about this, I would advise you to step forward." He glared at them all as if they had each personally given the rogue the imaginary wings. Then he stepped back, still glaring at everything and everyone except his own clan.

Next, Firestar got to his paws. "We have had the same problem. There seems to be more than one cat, as the scent is not always exactly the same. They must be rogues, because we continuously find half-eaten carcasses near the scent trails. We also cannot seem to track the scents back to their owners. They seem to appear out of thin air and disappear just as suddenly. We don't know anything more." He too stepped back.

"We have managed to track the scent to a cetain place nearly every time," Leopardstar announced, picking up the same issue now that it was plain they all had the same one. "It almost always leads us back to a narrow path of dirt that runs along the river and into the gorge, on the ThunderClan and WindClan side."

Finally, Tallstar drew himself up. "WindClan has had the same problem. We lose prey, detect vanishing scents and it's always the same general scent, as if it is a group of cats instead of only one. But I'm afraid it is not a mystery as to where these cats are residing," this drew murmurs from the cats below, but Tallstar wasn't finished. "When I was much younger, our clan was divided into two groups. One would run the moors, chasing rabbits and patrolling the borders. The other... would dig out tunnels underneath the moor, inside the earth.

"We never learned just how far the tunnels went. They might have stretched all the way to mothermouth. But our leader then made the decision to halt the tunnel digging. She tried to do it in a more gradual fashion, but the diggers wanted to finish their unfinished project, a tunnel that went to the bottom of the gorge.

"Unfortunately, they misjudged where to end the tunnel and ended up coming out too low. The river ran into the tunnel, causing it to collapse and taking the life of a good warrior in the process. 

"We no longer use the tunnels, but I have investigated and have found that the rogues are occupying the tunnels. We have not ventured into them, and if you value your lives I recomend you follow suit. However, these rogues cannot continue to hunt on our lands as we move into leafbare; the prey will be scarce enough without extra mouths to feed. Especially when the mouths in question are of absolutely no benefit to us."

A profound silence followed his spiel. Blackstar chose to break it. "What do you propose?"

Tallstar flicked his tail. "I propose we all deal with these rogues in our own ways. We do not need to rely on each other anymore, now that BloodClan has left the forest. These rogues are a minor disturbance. We can deal with it on our own." And with that, he bounded from the rock and slowly, the gathering dispersed.


End file.
